


wake up soldier

by rosenlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternative Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, Cover Art, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RBB art, companion of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1674398/chapters/3555743">war isn't coming (it's already here)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [war isn't coming (it's already here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674398) by [jacksonwng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng). 



> Read the story, it's totally worth it! It'll be finished soon tomorrow, so you'll not wait long to know how it ends.

 

If you want to see the first skerch, [here it is.](https://24.media.tumblr.com/8ed6ab18d6d4ff3e25236c7d235bd022/tumblr_n605z7661r1qdyslso3_r1_500.png) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is far from being all of it, but finals and deadlines don't mix well.


End file.
